Broken Beyond Belief
by vjstigall1
Summary: Bella Swan is bright girl with big dreams until one day her dream is turned into a nightmare. She turned herself into a hermit too scared to even leave her home until Edward Cullen; an Italian crime boss gives her an offer that she can't refuse.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_**All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of****the****author and TV Show (Law and Order SVU). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for legally recognized adults.**

**Story summary: Bella Swan is bright girl with big dreams until one day her dream is turned into a nightmare. She turned herself into a hermit too scared to even leave her home until Edward Cullen; an Italian crime boss gives her an offer that she can't refuse. **

_**Info:**_** AH/(very) AU. Possessiveward/Mobward etc. ExB. Rated M for cussing, violence and future adult situations.**

**Prologue **

My head is pounding.

_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

The throbbing in my head is excruciating. I've had my share of pain before, like when I was seven and I broke my leg because I fell down the stairs or when I was eleven and a boy at my school threw a rock at my eye. You could say that I'm accidental prone, but the pain that I feel right now is nothing compared my other accidents. I wanted to open my eyes, but it hurt too much. The ground underneath me was cold and hard. I feel a small amount of moisture sliding down my back. I felt limp almost like a rag doll that had played with too much. I wanted to get up and figure out what was going on, but the pain. Oh…the pain was killing me. I decided that my best option was to open my eyes; however I had to start off slow. At first, I tried squinting a few times before I opened my eye lids. A bright light was shining in my eyes and I quickly closed them back up. The light only made my head hurt worse. But then the light went away after a few seconds. I decided then to try opening them again, however this time I would try it more slowly.

It was dark; the only light came from a bright yellow street light glowing in the distance. I could see a couple of cars driving by. I could see Shell's gas station sign glowing brightly. As if it was asking people to stop in. I was lying down in front of a small parking lot. About six cars were there waiting to be used.

_BAM, BAM, BAM_

It sounded like a door was slamming back and forth. I would have jumped out of my skin, if I could move. I could hear squeaking coming up quickly. It sounded like it was from a pair of tenor shoes. The squeaking stopped right in front of me. I could hear a deep hallow gasp coming from someone's mouth. It was a man. I could feel him back away a couple of feet away from me. The squeaking came back in little amounts this time; I could feel him pace back and forth. It was if he was unsure of what to do. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I couldn't. My entire mouth was dry. I watched him as he pulled out a cell phone from his right side of his dress pants pocket. His hands were shaking as he tried to punch in several numbers from his phone. As soon as he was done, he quickly put the phone next to his ear. He quietly began whispering as he waited for someone to pick up from the other side. I could hear him saying over and over, "It's going to be okay."

I was beginning to think that he wasn't saying this to me, but rather to himself. He stopped pacing as soon as he heard someone on the other line. His back was faced toward me; he had broadened shoulders, which only enhanced his physic. He was wearing dark blue dress shirt that was un-tucked from his black pants. His hair was short, yet wavy with a pale blonde color.

"Eric, we have a problem," he said quickly in a high pitched voice.

_He's panicking_.

"It's Bella, she's…I didn't know who else to call," he said stumbling over the words. He pulled his left hand from his front left pants pocket and rubbed his face. It was if he was he was trying to hold back tears. He suddenly turned around and looked at me.

"I think someone sexually assaulted her," he said quietly as he began to walk back toward me.

_What?_ Was the word that I wanted to scream out to him. I could feel the vision in front of me begin to blur as the tears began to flow from my eyes.

"Hey…hey…shh…it's okay Bella," he said worriedly as he crouched down right in front of me. "I'm right here; I won't leave you." This guy is an idiot. I mean understand that he's trying to comfort me, but he's not helping. Telling me that's it's going to okay when he said that there's a possibility that I've been assaulted is not making me feel okay. It wasn't until he dropped down closer that I got a better look at his face. His face was shaped like an oval. His color had turned to a pale white looking almost ghostly. He had a strong jaw, thin lips and a nose that was thin as a pencil. His eyes were blue as the sky. It was then that my suspicions that he was an idiot were confirmed when I realized who he was.

His name was Michael Netwon aka "Mike." He worked as the assistant manager at Princess 4 Theaters, which was our local town theater and where I worked as well. He's been trying to ask me out ever since I started working there, but I would find excuse after excuse not go out with him. It's not that he's a bad guy he's covered for me at work a couple of times so I could finish school projects or go to class, but he's way too clingy for my taste.

"Yeah, I'm still here." I heard Mike say into the phone, which interrupted my thoughts. "You're on your way…okay. I'm going call the police…yeah I locked the office door…okay. I'll see you when you get here." Mike ended the call quickly and began to dial three new numbers. He punched another button and I suddenly heard the dial tone ringing.

"911…what's your emergency?" A soft spoken female's voice spoke out.

"Hello, my name is Michael Newton and I'm outside of the Princess 4 Theater and I believe that one of my co-workers has been sexually assaulted," he said calmly as possible.

"Where are you located at?" She asked.

"At 10 North Beech St. I'm in the ally right behind the theater, He replied.

"Is she responsive?"

Mike looked at me and then whispered into the phone. "She's awake and slightly alert, but she hasn't said anything."

"What's her name?"

"Isabella Swan."

I could hear the roar of a car as it came closer and closer and then suddenly it wasn't there anymore. The sound of a car door slamming shut came next, following the sound of footsteps running toward me. I watched as Mike turned his head around and gave a sigh of relief as he got up to meet whoever was coming up to us.

"Oh my god, Bella," said a deep male voice. I lifted my eyes up higher to see my General Manager (GM), Eric Yorkie, putting his hand over his mouth. Tyler was a lankly man. He's head was shaped like an egg. He also had a strong jaw like Mike; however, he had a brown eyes and black hair, a flat nose and pink full lips. He was wearing a dark black T-Shirt that had a blue horse in the in middle of the shirt and he was wearing a pair old blue jeans. The banging in my head was getting louder. It was beginning to become hard to keep my eyes open.

"Ahh…Mike, she's falling asleep," Eric said loudly.

"You have to keep her awake," the female operator said on the other line of the phone. "The police are on their way."

"Bella…Bella….you to a stay awake, Bella!" I heard Eric saying to me, but the banging in my head was too much and everything then turned to black.


	2. Chapter 1: Dead Inside

_**Disclaimer:**_** All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of ****the**** author and TV Show (Law and Order SVU). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for legally recognized adults.**

**Story summary: Bella Swan is bright girl with big dreams until one day her dream is turned into a nightmare. She turned herself into a hermit too scared to even leave her home until Edward Cullen; an Italian crime boss gives her an offer that she can't refuse. **

_**Info:**_** AH/(very) AU. Possessiveward/Mobward etc. ExB. Rated M for cussing, violence and future adult situations.**

**Authors Note: THANK YOU so much for following this story or adding me to you author subscription. Also, please review! More reviews means faster updates! **

Chapter 1: Dead Inside

_Three Years Later_

It's hard to believe that it has been two years since I left the comfort of my house, but I don't have a choice. The last time that I left he found me. I'm so tired of running. The only way that I contact my family is by using a pre-paid cell phone and using the phone for minute or less; so he can't trace the calls and find me. Since, I don't have the option of leaving my house I have to pay my friend Angela, who I met here in Forks, to buy groceries for me, pay all of my bills, send and pick up all of my mail.

I do have a job as a medical accountant, but I don't leave nor meet with anyone, which does cause some concern for my employers, but I always grantee to them that I will keep them balanced and secured. I only go in about once a month. I haven't had any complaints so far, so I guess I must have been doing my job to their satisfaction. Normalcy has become an unavailable option for me. I can't tell you how many times that I've just wished to be normal.

I don't even understand why he chose me. At times I just want to give up and say the hell with it, but if I do that he wins. I remember pieces of what he looks like he had deep blue eyes and light brown hair and a small scar on the side of his check. He's raped me five times in the past three years. He would breathe heavily into my ear, grunting the same phrase repeating it over and over; "You better behave yourself because you're _mine_."

I haven't told anyone except Angela and my father, Charlie. The ONLY reason why told Angela is because I felt like she had a right to know since I was hiring her. I made it perfectly clear to her that if she told anyone that she would be fired immediately. She complied without compliant saying that she understood, but I honestly don't think she does. Charlie Swan, my father, is the Police Chief of Forks.

Charlie and I have an abnormal relationship and that's what I love about it. We close as a father and daughter should be without really having to be. We could look at each other and know what the other one is thinking without having to use words. My mother, Renee was killed in a car accident when I was little. I don't remember her as much as I would like to. Charlie has lots of photos of her and gave me a scrapbook filled with pictures of her, Charlie, and I. Charlie doesn't like to talk about her. I don't think that he's accepted that she's gone, which makes my problem even worse for Charlie. My father wanted me to move back in with him after it happened the first time, but I didn't want to be a burden on him. With Charlie's help I filed a police report and did a rape kit, but he still hasn't been caught. It terrifies me knowing that he's still out there waiting…for his chance to strike.

When he raped me the first time I can remember it like it was yesterday. I was only 19.

_Flashback_

"Come on Bella, please?" Mike said pleading. "One date is all I'm asking for."

I don't know how many times I have to keep saying no before he gets it that I'm just not interested. Mike isn't someone who I can see myself with romantically. He makes awkward jokes that aren't funny; he doesn't know when to shut up, and he doesn't have any sense of common sense. I have to find a way to get him to leave me alone before I snap and hurt this boy myself.

"Mike…I…I can't go out with you," I said to him as began to clock out from the theater's main computer. "I'm way too busy right now with school."

I was in my second year of college at the University of Washington; my major was Journalism News. When I was heading into my first journalism department meeting, meeting with the various professors that I would have throughout my four years, I was confident that I would do well. After all I was News Editor on my high school newspaper. It wasn't until the Dean of Journalism; Mrs. Cope told us that we wouldn't have a life outside of journalism. Everyone including myself laughed thinking that she was joking. Come to find out the next day that she wasn't kidding. I keep telling myself that I need to get a life outside of school work, but a life with Mike wasn't the life for me.

I quickly headed into the back of the closet to grab my book bag and my black jacket that was hanging on the coat rack. I swiftly took off my name tag that was hanging crooked on my red work shirt and put it into the small cardboard box for our name tags. After I grabbed my jacket and bag I put my black jacket on and put my one shouldered backpack over my jacket. I took a heavy sigh before I walked out of closet. Mike was standing out in front of concessions stand waiting for me with the saddest face I think I'd ever seen him have. I felt terrible for hurting his feelings again until an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Mike," I said to him cautiously as I walked over to him. "Look, I have a roommate, who I know would love to go out with you. Her name is Jessica. She's studying English Literature and I can you give her your number if you like?"

I was praying to god and everything holy that he would ask me for her number. He stared at me for a whole two minutes as if I grew another head. I think he was trying to see if I was actually serious about what I was saying. He then dipped his head into his chest and said, "What does she look like?"

I was ecstatic. I quickly grabbed my phone and opened to a picture of Jessica and I dressed in white and purple our school's colors getting ready to go to our school's first football game of the season. Mike said that she looked cute and asked me if I could give him her number. I wrote the number down rapidly on a piece of scratch paper that I saw.

"Please call her Mike. I think you and Jessica would gel nicely together," I said confidently as I handed him her number.

"Yeah, thanks," he said taking the paper and putting it into his back pocket. "Alright see you later Bella."

"Goodnight Mike," I said smiling as walked out the door. I finally got Mike off my back and it felt great. I even felt like it added spring to my step as I walked down the sidewalk to get to my truck. I stopped to do a silent prayer to pray that Mike call Jessica then I continued on my way. I took a left turn into an ally as I turned to see my red 1953 Chevy pickup that Charlie got for me from his old friend, Billy Black. It wasn't much of a truck, but it had character. I was going to open the door until I heard a glass bottle rolling down the payment. It sent a chill down my spine. The air had suddenly turned thick. I look around to see if I see something or someone, but nobody was there.

_"Something's not right."_ I thought to myself. I decided to put my book back into the truck. It wasn't until I put the bag in the passenger seat that I noticed that someone was behind me. I felt the cool tip of a steel blade come across my neck, I froze in terror. I didn't move an inch too afraid that one wrong move would be the end. His breathing was heavy as if he was taking in the moment. I could feel his hand touching my hair. His fingers were weaving themselves around my thick brown locks.

"Don't scream and I'll let you live," he said in deep calm voice. He took in another breathe as pulled my hair closer to his nose. "Vanilla, I like it." Bile was threating to come out of my mouth as disgust for him sank in.

"_He's smelling my hair_," I thought as fear began to set in. I had to fight back. I had to do something. Tears began to fill my eyes. I couldn't let him do this and not have the courage to fight back.

"Please, don't hurt me," I whispered to him.

"Shhh…Don't cry. It won't hurt much," he said smiling into my hair. He suddenly pulled the knife away from my throat and moved it down toward the bottom of my shirt. I squeezed my eyes closed as I felt the cool blade against my stomach move slowly up against my breasts until it stooped at my throat. I couldn't breathe, it was if he took the breath right out of me. The blade then was yanked forward away from me. I could hear the fabric ripping as the blade touched against it. Cool air hit my chest. The tears that were ready to burst earlier were now flowing freely onto my face.

"Please..." I begged. "Don't do this."

His smile only grew, his grip growing tighter and tighter. My feet suddenly weren't touching the ground anymore as he yanked down on my hair and pushed my face into the ground. Small rocks and pieces of gravel scrapped against my check and mouth. I could feel the full weight of him on top of me. He was sitting on top of my back.

I could feel him getting hard. I can only assume that the sight of me crying was making him more excited. I prayed as hard as I could that someone would walk down the alley and stop this man from doing what he was about to do. I feel him unbuttoning his pants; the zipper was slowing inching its way down until it couldn't go any further. I opened my eyes again as the blade was back against my back lightly.

"Turn around and do it quickly," he said with as much malice as possible. He lifted himself up a little bit as I turned my body around to see my tormentor. His eyes were deep blue and his light brown hair went over his eyes. There was a small scar on the side of his check. He wore a black t-shirt. I could feel him as his hand reach down to my pants as he quickly brushed himself again my stomach.

If I could pass out and remove myself from this situation I would. I shut my eyes again to remove myself. My pants were moved further down. The blade was finally away from my body. His hands grabbed both of my wrists and put them side by side. I could feel the rope wrapping itself around my wrists tightening as each second ticked by. I wanted this moment to be over so badly. When he finished with the rope, I opened my eyes back open and used all the force that I had to hit him with my two fists that he tied together.

"Owww," he yelled as he rolled off of me. I quickly got on my knees to lift myself up. I pulled myself against my truck to open the door. I just kept thinking that if I could just get inside my truck I could get away from him, but before I could I feel him gripping my hair as he used all the force that he could and slammed my head against my truck's front door.

A loud bang ensured as my truck's door handle connected with my jaw. The contact was enough to cause my eyes to roll up into my head. I slid down against my truck. My world was turning black and everything was getting blurring. The last words that I remember hearing were, "Now you'll gonna get it and next time maybe you'll behave yourself."

_(Flashback Over)_

I wish he would leave me alone, but he's never going to stop until one of us is dead and I know it's bad of me to think this but, I hope its me.

**AN: Don't worry Bella won't feel this way forever. Any guesses on who is attacking her? I'll do a POV on his point of view eventually. Whose POV should I do next? Charlie or Edward? Your Choice! Remember reviews equals faster updates!**


	3. Chapter 2: Loyatly Broken

**_Disclaimer:_ All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author and TV Show (Law and Order SVU). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for legally recognized adults.**

**Story summary: Bella Swan is bright girl with big dreams until one day her dream is turned into a nightmare. She turned herself into a hermit too scared to even leave her home until Edward Cullen; an Italian crime boss gives her an offer that she can't refuse.**

**_Info:_ AH/(very) AU. Possessiveward/Mobward etc. ExB. Rated M for cussing, violence and future adult situations.**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have two jobs and those two jobs take up the majority of my time. So I apologize for heartedly. I'll try to update every one to two weeks, but no promises. THANK YOU once again so much for following this story or adding me to you author subscription. Also, please review! More reviews means faster updates!**

**(Prologue)**

Chapter 3: Loyalty Broken **(Edward's Pov; Edward's Age is 17)**

When I was a child my father once told me that family is everything and without it we would have nothing. Sadly now that isn't the case. My family is more divided now than ever and it's partly my oldest brother Jasper fault and…mine. The reason why is because my brother is becoming a cop and I gave him the idea to become one. Being from an Italian family and the most feared mafia group in the Chicago area, cops are never to be trusted and according to my father my brother has now been included in that group. As soon as my brother turned 18 and told him of his plans, my father kicked him out of the house and told him that until he realized where his loyalties lie, he wasn't allow back into his house or to be part of the family. That day broke my mother's heart. I tried to tell him that it wasn't all Jasper's fault, but no avail; he didn't want to hear it.

"He has made his choice," he said in angry overbearing tone as he threw Jasper's bag out the door. His light blue shirt was hanging outside of his slim black pants. My mother held onto Jasper as if it was her last breath. I watched as tears fell furiously down her face. The guilt was overwhelming.

"Don't worry Mom," Jasper tells her as he looked at me. "I'll be okay." He pulled away from her and gave me a hug next. I hugged him tightly. I could feel my mother's tears soaking a spot of Jasper's white shirt. I wanted to tell him that I'm sorry for encouraging him. We've talked privately before about what he wanted to do with his life, but when I found out it was this at first I was floored. I told him that our father would never approve of this and would probably disown him. He agreed with what I was saying, however, he wasn't changing his mind. He explained that he wanted to do something meaningful and help people, but also that he was tired of living lie. I told that whatever he chose I would support him.

"I'll help you out," I whispered to him. I could feel him shaking his head back and forth.

"Nah…don't worry about it, I've got plenty of money in the bank that can help me out," he whispered back quietly.

"I'll figure out a way to keep in contact with you," I told him. As he pulled back away from our hug, I watched him nod his head as if it was a silent agreement between the two of us.

"Tell Emmett that I said goodbye," Jasper says softly to my mother, who was still standing next to me. Emmett, the second oldest, was out of the country handing some minor problems with our weapons dealer. Someone was stealing several machine guns from our company in Russia and Emmett was offered to go find out what the hell was going on. Emmett loved killing people and getting into fights with others especially Russians, but when we fought amongst ourselves he hated it. Boy was he going to be in a surprise when he got home.

"I will," she says sniffing.

My father's blonde slick hair went unmoved as he turn back around from the door, his deep blue eyes were hard as ice as he stared at the exchange between the two of us.

"I'm sorry son, but I have to do, what I have to protect this family. And if it means losing you then so be it," he told Jasper with no remorse.

"I understand. I knew the consequences when I signed up for the Chicago Police Academy," he replied. Jasper walked over to my father, opened his arms and tried to hug him. My father went unmoved. It was if he couldn't bear himself to do it.

"For God's sake Carlisle, hug your son," my mother cried out to him as she wiped her tears away. He sighed and slowly put his arms around Jasper. Jasper gently squeezed him tighter, however my father didn't return the favor. Jasper let go and turned, and waved one last time at me. I slowly waved back. Jasper turned back in front of the door and walked out. Carlisle slammed the door behind Jasper and stomped over towards me.

"If you EVER talk to him again, you're dead to me too," he said in a threatening voice. I stood there stunned in silence and watched him walk away toward his office. My mother ran sobbing in the other direction, her green dress flowing from running away, tears were still streaming as she ran. I don't know how long I stood there. Guilt was an emotion that I was told never to feel.

_(Flashback) _

"If we don't kill him, whose is he going to hurt next?" Carlisle asked me once after torturing a former employee who had gone rouge on us, he threaten my father by saying he was going to the cops and spilling out all of our secrets about where all of our illegal weapons and drugs were. The guy was tied up sitting a chair with knife wounds all over his body. We had to put tape along his mouth because he was screaming so loudly.

"The family," I replied.

"Exactly," he said smiling at me and handed me a revolver he had stashed in a gun holder inside his suit jacket. "You know what needs to be done."

I held it up in front of this guy's face; my hand was shaking as I held it. Carlisle stood closer behind me and whispered in my ear. "Don't think about it, if you do it will take you longer to get over it."

"But what about his family?" I asked. "Won't they be sad?"

"Yes," he said truthfully. "But he's the shithead who made them that way…by threaten us. Do you want our family to be hurt?"

"No!" I said shaking my head side to side.

"Then you can't feel guilt, you have to turn off all of your emotions and think about the people who matter the most to you, which is the family."

I gripped the revolver tighter and gently squeezed the trigger. The bullet flew out of the revolver and slammed into the man's head. The man's head bobbed like a bobble head for a moment then stopped. I dropped my arm down and Carlisle gripped my shoulders.

"Good job, son," he said proudly. "I'll take care of the rest." I watched as he grabbed a gasoline can and dumped it all over the guy's body. He calmly pulled a match from his pants pocket and lit it up. He then threw it on the guy's lap and the guy body burst into flames. I stood there with him watching as the flames danced around his body. I remember the smell of charred skin hitting my nostrils. I wanted to throw up, but I didn't. I had to stay strong in front of my father.

I had nightmares over that incident for over a week after all I was only 13 at the time. Plus, I had only gone practice shooting with my brothers and father. My brothers both said that nothing prepares you for the real thing and they were right. I wasn't prepared, I was freaking out, but Emmett always says that you'll get over it after awhile.

_(End of Flashback) _

And after a month it did began to feel normal to me, however, part of me is worried that I'll become monster. Jasper was the one who always kept me calm and now since he's gone whose going to keep Emmett and I level headed when it came to our enemies? Emmett and I both loved to shoot first without asking questions and now since he's gone were both fucked.

How did this turn in to a fucking mess? Oh, wait it's my fault.


End file.
